chewybuildfandomcom-20200213-history
Oracle City
Oracle City was the capital city of the New Island Republic Providence in the Cobalt Era. Built on a large beach, the city's design was directly reminiscent of Prosperity City, with gold and iron blocks being the primary building material. Being situated on the beach, the city was quite compact and notorious for its crowded feel. Despite this, it remained the New Island Republic's capital until the end of the Cobalt Era in Summer of 2013. Foundation After spawning on the new world of Cobalt, GeneralCuster14 immediatley migrated away from the central spawn to settle a location of his own. After an exhausting and rather confusing hike through a crowded forest, he eventually came to the small beach, deciding it was the perfect place for a city. It didn't take long for the NIR to get its bearings and for Oracle City to turn into a flourishing capital. Later expansion from Chewydyne would reveal that the two factions were relatively close to one another, and shared friendly borders at all periods in the server's history. Because of his sentimental attachment to Prosperity City, GeneralCuster14 built the city in spirit of the original. Without any other residents to argue building design or function, the town soon had numerous buildings, with many reaching for the sky. Very few had actual functioning interiors, however, as they were usually built to look nice. Capital and Growth After further expansion in surrounding unoccupied territories, the NIRP began to grow at a rapid rate, accepting Carson County and later Arcadia County into its territorial system. The three counties would make up the majority of the New Island Republic for almost all of the server's existence, with GeneralCuster14 focusing on building up the nation's infrastructure, rather than further expansion. Despite tense times, such as the Cold War and the Trolling Raids, Oracle City would remain as the capital of the NIRP, even when threatened with potential invasion and vandalism. The city's growth was mostly attributed to a cosmetic function rather than a realistic one. Several buildings had actual uses (These included the waste incinerator, boating works, material storage and GeneralCuster14's house), but others were mostly void of interior. Decline The city followed a similar path to the rest of its ruling faction, eventually slipping into decline and neglect as the server's days wore on. After prolonged periods of abandonment and a lack of interest by players, Cobalt was eventually shut down, taking Oracle City with it. Trivia *Due to the fact that the city was relatively isolated to its small beach, it never expanded as far as Arcadia City did, the largest city in the NIR. *Oracle City held NPC villagers in its later days after Minecraft updates allowed them to be spawned. However, the city was very overcrowded by the villagers. *GeneralCuster14 was the only player to build in the NIRP, as the faction had strict real estate "laws" passed to prevent other players from setting up residence. Despite this, there would be several resident players in the later days of the server. Category:Locations Category:Cobalt Era Category:New Island Republic